1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clock-driving device combined with a conventional core and in particular, to clock-driving device combined with a conventional core that takes advantage of the oscillation mode of a traditional quartz oscillator, wherein, a magnet is provided on its hand and, as the magnet enters the sensing region of a reed sensor, a periodic sensing path can be generated and triggers the startup of a motor to drive a micro-motive device, and a rotational mandrel to output; as the action finished, the micro-motive device will disconnect the path to save electrical power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ingredient of quartz is silicon dioxide (SiO2). When quartz is placed in an oscillating circuit and under a specific condition, it can transfer its own frequency into the circuit. A traditional core device takes advantage of this specific feature of quartz and converts electric energy into kinetic energy via a quartz oscillator. The circuit board is typically mass-produced using a mechanized equipment, which, after incorporated in resistors and capacitors, becomes a finished product. Since quartz oscillator core has been used in practice for several tens years, its production techniques is well established and besides, its price is quite low. In addition, conventional quartz oscillator has several advantages including accuracy, low weight and easiness for maintenance.
Since driving structures used in a conventional digital clock comprises of employing a coil motor to drive said device, in order to achieve automatic changes of minute, hour, date, month, week, and year, the structure needs always a number of mechanical control parts for engagement and control. Under these circumstance, in case of using common batteries to power the structure, too much electric power might be consumed to result in frequent replacement of batteries and hence cause inconvenience in life and waste of resources. Furthermore, because the coil motor used in the structure of a conventional digital clock must produce horse power for generating clock, driving coil, and activating minute sheet, hour sheet, date sheet, month sheet, week sheet and year sheet, events such as insufficient electric power might occur frequently and thus could incur poor performance of that digital clock as well as too much consumption of electric power.
In addition, if a large size hanger clock or wall clock or digital clock is required in response to a special requirement, the conventional fabrication way comprises scale up the whole clockworks, from motor to running gears, in accordance with an appropriate proportion. These would result in not only material- and time-consuming, but also increasing of price at higher proportional as well as inconvenience for future maintenance.
Thus, it can be seen that the above-described conventional articles have still many disadvantages, and not of a perfect design, which need improvement at once.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantage associated with the conventional structure, the inventor had thought to solve and improve by combining with the structure of a conventional quartz oscillator core, and, finally, after studying extensively for many years, developed successfully the clock-driving device combined with a conventional core.